


The Cat and the Guitar

by SleepySpeedster



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crushes, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySpeedster/pseuds/SleepySpeedster
Summary: A short Lukadrien fanfic.  [Update: Potentially a three chapter fic. We'll see.]Chat Noir finds himself in a tough spot during a fight and who's there to help, but Luka he saved minutes before.





	1. Chapter 1

           “Run! I’ll keep it distracted!” Chat called out to Luka as the wolf-like monster struggled and snapped his fangs against Chat’s baton in attempt to get through and rip the hero apart. It had happened in a rush as the monster had suddenly raced toward Luka. Before the teen could even react Chat Noir had blocked the monster’s path and had been tackled to the ground. The hero struggled as the beast snapped it fangs against the metal of the baton.

           “Run!” Chat called out once more to Luka and without a second thought the teen gripped his guitar tightly in hand and sprinted. As fast as he could Luka sprinted right toward Chat Noir and the monster, his guitar gripped tightly in both hands, he pulled his arms back and as hard as he could swung the instrument at the monster. With a bash the guitar let out a raucous twang, and clear snapping and cracking of wood and steel strings as the monster was sent flying into a nearby wall.

           With his adrenaline still rushing Luka raised his cracked guitar and watched the monster intently, cautious of the possibility that it might get up and try to attack the hero again, but as soon as the thought crossed his mind the beast dissipated into a thick haze of black and purple smoke.

           “Wow.” Chat swallowed as he slowly stood up, “Thanks. I really owe you there.” Chat panted out his gratitude. Any wolf related puns escaped his mind at the moment as he looked to his friend with a sense of awe at his brave actions, “ _Really_.”

           “It’s no problem, Chat. Are you okay?” Luka asked putting a hand on Chat’s shoulder.

           “A bit out of breath, but I’m fine. Though your guitar sure doesn’t look like it is.” Chat frowned as he saw the state of Luka’s guitar; splintered, broken in half, and barely holding itself together by what strings were still attached. “Let me reimburse you. I totally owe you.”

           ‘ _Reimburse_?’ That was certainly an interesting word for the hero to use, but Luka brushed the thought out of mind and shook his head at the hero, “Hey, hey, hey, like I said it was no problem. Sure, I love my guitar,” He glanced at the broken instrument in hand with only the smallest pang of sadness, but with ease and a shrug he brushed that feeling aside as he looked back to the hero, “but I’m just glad you’re okay. Paris wouldn’t be the same without you and Ladybug protecting us.” He smiles.

           “But what about you and your music? You’re really good. What are you going to do without your guitar?”

           “You’ve heard my music?” Luka asked surprised by the comment. The Chat Noir had heard his music before? And he thought that he was really good?

           “Um, yeah, you, uh, played at the pier during the music festival, the boat on the Seine, right? I passed by and heard you playing.” Chat rubs the back of his neck hoping Luka didn’t notice his blunder.

           “Yeah. Well, it was my sister and her friend’s band. I was just helping out.” Luka smiled, now it was his turn to rub the back of his neck a bit embarrassed.

           “Well, I should probably get going. Ladybug and I still have to track down The Beastman and the rest of his pack.”

           “Wait! Actually there is something you can do to pay me back. I’ve got a gig with my band this Saturday and I’d like you to come.”

           “I-" Chat stutters as he stops in tracks. He wanted to make it up to Luka, but just how would he get there without causing a scene as Chat Noir or Adrien Agreste? He was certain his father would explode if he went missing again and he was also sure he wouldn’t let him see the show, but he also couldn’t traipse around in costume  

           “It’s fine if you don’t want to come. I was just-”

           “No. I’ll be there.” Chat answered firmly before Luka could speak any further. It had been sudden, but the teen hadn’t wanted to miss the show. For some reason he didn’t want to miss the chance to watch Luka play. He’d find a way. Adrien was certain he would, “I’ll see you then, promise!” Chat said as he ran off to find Ladybug, leaving Luka to watch him as he left extending his baton beneath him, launching into the air into the nearest roof, and jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

           ‘ _Huh, so Chat Noir likes my music._ ’ Luka couldn’t help but smile at the thought as he walked back home with his broken guitar in hand, held together only the strings. His instrument may have been destroyed, but it wasn’t for nothing that was sure. He was certain of that as a warm sensation bubbled in his chest and his smile lingered throughout his walk. He would definitely ask to borrow Juleka’s guitar once he got back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There initially was a transitional chapter that would have lead into this one, but I decided to just get to into this chapter which personally was a lot of fun.
> 
> There also may be a third chapter to this fic, but I can't promise anything.  
> Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

           “This last song goes out to one handsome cat out there tonight.” Luka spoke into the microphone, his voice soft, but loud enough to be heard with the aid of the microphone tonight, as the sound of his voice filled the outdoor venue.

           Chat’s ears perked up with a ring, and a slight blush tinted his cheeks as he watched from a nearby roof. He had made it for the last song. A song for him? Was _he_ a _handsome cat_? Well, he was certainly a cat and Luka had invited him, but that could have meant anything! Cat was old school slang after all! Maybe Luka was referring to someone else. Maybe he was thinking about it too deeply? His mind stuttered with a flurry of thoughts as he wondered, but as he did as a goofy little smile formed on his lips as he tried not to grin. A warmth spread through his stomach. Chat leaned further over the railing as if by getting closer just a few inches he could catch each note Luka played on his guitar more fully. 

           As the sound of the audience died down, the crowd thinned, and the crew and the band milled about less and less Chat deftly leapt from beam to beam before leaping down onto the stage, his tail swishing all the while as he looked about for the other teen who was, hopefully, still around. 

           Chat made his way behind the stage’s curtain and backstage. Most of the gear was already packed away for the night, but still packing away his things and double checking, the hero spotted the black and blue haired teen knelt over his gear and humming a low song. 

           Slowly Chat walked up behind Luka and peeked over his shoulder as he packed up his supplies, “Um. You and your band were amazing tonight.” His voice chimed suddenly amidst the lone silence.

           “Oh!” Luka shoulder’s jump slightly and he lets out a surprised laugh and grins as he sees Chat, “Chat! Oh, wow. Thanks. I didn’t think you’d actually come.”

           Exaggerated and dramatic in response Chat gasps and puts a splayed hand to his chest feigning his pain at Luka’s words through a smirk still uncontrollably played on his lips, “How dare you, sir! Chat Noir always keeps his promises!” He opens an eye, peeping, only to catch Luka with a hand covering his mouth; smothering down giggles which still escaped his lips.

           The surge of embarrassment hits Adrien in an instance. He had done something strange and silly all of a sudden.  

           The frown on Chat’s lips and the look on his face from how his eyebrows were knit together to his green eyes full of disappointment sent a pang through Luka. “No, that was-“ Luka waves his hand in the air back and forth trying to dismiss the misunderstanding and his giggles, though the latter bubbled to the surface, “That was- heh! _Cute_!” Luka utters between his uncontrollable giggling much to the other’s surprise. Cute had not been the word Chat had been expecting. 

           “I had always thought you were cool, but that was surprisingly cute.” Luka smiles at the hero as he sets down the bundle of rolled up wires and places his guitar in his case, and in turn Chat smiled back a blush settling on his cheeks. Luka looked nice with a smile on his face.

           “Um, I’m glad you liked the show. It was really cool of you to come by and see it. Thanks.”

           “Hey, I should be the one thanking you. I had a great time. I should really come to more of your gigs.” Chat winks.

           “Yeah?” Luka grins.

           “Yeah. You’ve got a bit of a Jagged Stone vibe going on with your music, but it’s also very you.” Chat nodded as he crossed his arms and concentrated on what he had heard more deeply, “You really speak with your music. People might not hear it when it comes to rock, but you really care.” Chat nods with certainty.

           “Maybe you should moonlight as a musician when you’re not out being a hero, Noir. You certainly know a lot.... _Or_ maybe do you already?” Luka quirks an eyebrow teasingly as he asks. Maybe behind the mask Chat Noir was a musician like him? Who could tell? Chat certainly wouldn’t as he gave Luka a shrug that said ‘ _Hm. Who knows?_ ’. 

           “But thanks. Jagged Stone is one of my favorite- no he actually  _is_ my favorite musician.”

           “Seriously?” It was Chat’s turn to quirk an eyebrow.

           “Seriously, man.” Luka responded.

           Chat grins, “He’s my favorite musician too!”

           “Yeah!” Luka exclaims with an excited shout as he raises his hand and they go in for a high five, Chat’s gloved palm against Luka’s own in a stinging energetic slap.

           “Did you hear he was releasing his newest album in a couple weeks?” Luka asked excitedly.

           “Yes! From the new single this one sounds like it’s going to be the best so far!” Chat laughed. When was the last time he had gotten so excited just talking to someone? As Adrien or Chat Noir? For once he didn’t feel there was a distance or that he had to censor himself. He knew that at the other end of the conversation was someone who was being just as genuine and excited about talking about these things as himself. He may have been behind a mask, but that didn’t change his love for music or Jagged Stone. With Ladybug it was different. They both had secret identities. He could catch a tidbit about her here and there, they could joke, and laugh, and trust each other, but it was all in degrees. At times it was difficult to deal with knowing that they couldn’t fully trust, and laugh, and joke together. 

           But this, right now, just sitting on the ground and talking with Luka felt different. He may be wearing a mask, but Adrien felt more genuine. He felt more like himself than he did out of costume.

           “Hey, Luka?” Chat’s voice is soft as he speaks.

           “Yeah, Chat?” Luka is attentive to the change in Chat, and for a moment he’s certain that there was something sad behind his green eyes.

           “I really enjoyed tonight and I don’t just mean your music. It’s fun just talking  with you. I don’t get to do this a lot…With, ah, saving Paris _of course_.”

           “Well, I like talking to you too, Chat.” Luka smiled before adding, “Hey, you know you’re always free to come to one of my gigs whenever you like. I’d really like that.”

           “Yeah?” Chat’s ears shift ever so slight forward at the offer.

           “Yeah,” Luka’s smile shifts into a grin that even he tries to hide as he turns in to his hand that was nervously pulling at his own earring, “Having a, um, _cool_ cat like you around would be, well, cool. You’re a lot fun.”

           “Hey,” Chat nudges, “I thought I was _handsome_?” At his own quick retort Adrien found himself blushing, surprised that he had just said that. Though much to his surprise he wasn’t the only one as Luka stared back at him surprised; his cheeks tinged pink.

           In a flustered flurry of words Chat tries to backtrack saying one thing then another that Luka could barely catch or understand. 

           “Chat. Chat! Chat, just chill for a second.” Luka places his hands on his shoulders trying to calm the hero. As the flurry of words died down into silence Luka smiled as the hero calmed and added, “I meant it. Seriously.”

           Luka had honestly meant what he had said? The thought consumed Adrien and  he wondered why that had made him so happy?

           Grabbing his guitar case Luka stood up and held out his hand to Chat helping him up. The time had escaped them both as they talked throughout the evening, but neither regretted it. “It’s getting pretty late and I need to head home, but I’ll see you around won’t I?” Luka asked with a smirk on his lips at the thought of seeing the hero again.

           “Yeah,” Chat nodded and smirked back, “This _handsome cat_ would like that.” Luka laughed, a slight blush returning to his cheeks at the mention of the name. It was embarrassing, but it worked with Chat Noir. The cat was a mixed bag. He had a cool demeanor, but beneath that was someone down to earth, a little quirky and strange, but he was sweet.

           “I’ll see ya, Chat.” Luka waved.

           “Bye.” Chat gave a little wave back as he watched Luka walk off. With a smile on his lips the teen was glad he had gone to the gig to see Luka. As he vaulted into the night sky and onto the rooftops making his own way home Adrien’s heart thrummed faster at the thought of seeing Luka again.


End file.
